Beauty needs no explanation
by Tom Housden
Summary: Adonis is intrigued by this aternate universe. Once in though, he can never return. How will he cope?...


Adonis had always wondered what it would be like to live in a perfect world. Free from all the stresses of modern life as he knew it, it would be great. If only it could become reality...

Everything was perfect about this place, a utopia of sorts. He stumbled across a sign that read, in big gold lettering, 'Welcome to Obsidian, your new alternate universe.' He was experiencing a range of emotions from anxiety to fear. He considered himself to be gallant and brave, but standing at the entrance of the unknown, he wasn't feeling that now.

He opened the door with trepidation and took the first few steps into what was going to be his new home.

The first thing he noticed was the people; the place had quite a healthy population who all seemed to be happy. It had an air of positivity, full of childlike innocence, loads of things to see and do, magical offshoots to explore, places to go, birds singing, flowers growing in fields awash with colour and life. There were also structures that had been built, he guessed by the people who lived here. He couldn't quite believe it, everything was so wonderful – surely there's a catch? There didn't seem to be anyone in charge though – were the people here left to fend for themselves? Or maybe this new world was created by an unseen entity, another being from another planet.

One thing he did notice was how welcoming people were. He was expecting some hostility being the new guy but he was welcomed with enthusiastic cheers – he felt like he was being treated like a king! This was all very new and surprising to him, he had never been treated this way!

Adonis was quite a handsome man with dark, lightly curled hair and eyes like silver lightning. His skin was an ochre colour, much like the mellow-brown light that bathed Obsidian at the moment. He was quite tanned, as he had spent most of his early teenage years outside, and he was extremely physically fit. He had a zest for life and a very passionate personality, but this also led him to being a bit naive.

He was still working this all out, although he guessed he'd never get most of his questions answered that were going around inside his head. Why was he here? Why was everyone here? Who was everyone? How did they get here? He guessed he should just enjoy this new life and carry on as normal, but what was normal exactly? On the one hand, he was excited about this new adventure he was embarking on, but on the other, the unknown made him a bit cautious and scared at times.

He took a bit of time to adjust to his new surroundings. One thing he hadn't done was formally introduced himself, so even though they had collectively welcomed him previously, he stood before them and introduced himself to everybody. They listened to what he had to say, which apart from saying his name and a bit about himself, wasn't a lot, and they then got on with what they were doing as if he hadn't said anything. That struck him as a bit odd.

Another thing that was very noticeable to him was that all the girls were gorgeous, and most of the boys were handsome. He wouldn't stand a chance at finding someone for himself, not that he was looking. Even though he had lots to offer, he was never very successful with the ladies.

He didn't know what to do with the days mostly. Not having any possessions, except the clothes on his back, meant he couldn't do much. He guessed most of the people around him were using their skills to maintain Obsidian. Noticing what they were doing and managing to find some tools of his own, he set to work.

There she was. He hadn't noticed her at first. She was the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen.

Angel was gorgeous. He was trying not to stare but couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her face was like the fire-gold glow of dawn, lifting his gaze, drawing him in. She had eyes the colour of milk chocolate and was impeccably dressed, fine white silks popped against the deep bronze of her skin.

He decided to be bold and introduce himself.

'Hi, I'm Adonis. I am new here and I just wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'd love to know you more.'

'The new blood? There are quite a few gorgeous girls in Obsidian and you chose me?' I'd love to get to know you better too' Angel replied.

Adonis and Angel arranged a time to get to know each other. He told her how he came to be here, what his plans for the future were, and basically everything about himself. They loved each other's company.

However, he found out the slightly disappointing news that there was no way back to where he came from. He would stay in Obsidian for eternity.

Not a bad way to spend life, with the girl you adore...


End file.
